


Los Afectos al Señor del Fuego

by Muriel218



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Fire Nation (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muriel218/pseuds/Muriel218
Summary: El consejero Real de Zuko usará la influencia que tiene el Avatar sobre su señor para que entienda un aspecto importante sobre ser Señor del Fuego, pero no le saldrá del todo bien.>One shot Zuko x Aang
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 19





	Los Afectos al Señor del Fuego

_¿Mi Señor?-le consejero Real del Señor del Fuego Zuko, había tenido una reunión con el resto de consejeros reales para tratar un tema de suma importancia; los afectos al Señor del Fuego.

_¿Qué necesitas?-Zuko estaba en la oficina del Señor del Fuego revisando unos papeles, después de casi tres años de terminar la guerra, aún tenia mucho trabajo que hacer para restaurar el honor de su nación.

_Seguimos pensando que estando en su posicion, es incorrecto que muestre afecto físico en público, señor.

Desde que el adolescente había asumido al trono, no podría importarle menos las aptitudes que debía tener un "buen gobernante", como querían hacerle ver. Había dejado de lado las estrictas especificaciones que se le imponían que le parecían extremistas y, como en este caso, estúpidas. Si él quería abrazar a sus amigos después de no poder verlos en semanas o meses, lo haría.

_Yanyu, ya hemos hablado de esto y mi posición sigue siendo la misma.-Zuko quería tener paciencia con esta situación.

_Pero señor, su consejo sigue estando de acuerdo con que es incorrecto que-

_¡No! ¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡Ahora vete y no volveremos a hablar de este asunto porque terminó!-Bueno, seguía siendo un adolescente volátil, con poca paciencia.

Yanyu, el consejero Real, se retiró de la oficina sin antes dar una reverencia, que en algún punto, Zuko le pidió que dejara de hacerla pero no lo hizo, era el protocolo a seguir ante el Señor del Fuego y él seguía los protocolos.

El Señor del Fuego Zuko había sido advertido por su consejero real sobre el afecto físico en público, aún si solo el público consistía de sus sirvientes o guardias. Le habló, principalmente de los abrazos, y el porqué estaba mal para su imagen como Señor del Fuego ante sus súbditos. Todo esto, a Zuko no podría importarle menos, él tenía todo el derecho, más como persona que por Señor de su Nación a abrazar a sus amigos o familiares.

Por años el pobre Yanyu había intentado que su señor siguiera los protocolos establecidos, pero pensaba que un adolescente es un adolescente, y uno muy insolente a veces. Era casi inaudito, un escándalo que el Señor del Fuego Zuko abrazara a plebellos de otros reinos, independientemente de su rango, estaban en la Nación del Fuego y como tal, tenían que mostrar respeto al gobernante de la Nación. Pero como su señor no le hacía caso, y no lo haría pronto, su consejero decidió que era mejor tomar otro tipo de medidas.

La idea de Yanyu era simple y a la vez arriesgada; hablar con el mismísimo Avatar y explicarle todo el asunto de porque estaban mal los efusivos abrazos y los apodos amistosos. Y sí, era difícil no solo por la gran eminencia que era en si el Avatar Aang, sino también por el estrecha relación de amistad que mantenía con su Señor del Fuego.

Appa, el bisonte volador, aterrizó en los jardines delanteros del palacio de la Nación del Fuego y fue Zuko quien recibió al Avatar, el cuál, corrió a abrazarlo por no haberlo visto hace tanto tiempo.

_¡Que gusto verte Zuko!-el saludo de Aang acompañada de su inmensa sonrisa de felicidad se transmitió en un segundo a Zuko que sonrió también, alegre de ver a su ocupado amigo.

_Por fin tienes tiempo de visitarme.-le recriminó en tono de broma.

_Oye ya sabes como es.-se justificaba sin tomárselo mal.

_Si lo sé, escuche que detuviste otro conflicto entre unos pueblos del Reino Tierra.-y así Zuko y Aang se sumieron en una de sus tantas conversaciones que resultaban, a pesar de hablar de sus deberes, ser entretenidas pero solo por ser el otro.

Yanyu sabía que como su Señor estaria casi todo el tiempo con el Avatar, al momento de hablar con él, debía ser rápido y preciso, no había tiempo de errores, la imagen de su Señor y de la Nación estaba en sus manos.

_Disculpe mi Señor.-hizo una inclinación al momento de entrar en el salón donde su Señor y el Avatar cenaban, inesperadamente cerca uno del otro.-Joven Avatar, su bisonte parece estar un poco alterado esta noche y asustó un poco a unos sirvientes.

Aang se levantó de inmediato y Zuko, sin preguntar, lo acompañó, arruinando el plan de Yanyu de hablar con el Avatar a solas cuando fuera con su bisonte. No se esperaba que su Señor quisiera ir a ver a esa bestia enorme y peluda.

Appa se encontraba en uno de los patios del palacio donde Zuko siempre se encargaba de que estuviera en condiciones par albergar al bisonte, tenía un pequeño techo y una cama hecha de paja que casi siempre se la terminaba comiendo. A Aang le pareció un gesto muy tierno viniendo de Zuko, pero con la cantidad de veces que iban a la Nación del Fuego, era inevitable que Zuko quisiera que Appa se sintiera bienvenido.

_Oye amigo, ¿qué pasa?-Aang acarició la enorme nariz de Appa al preguntar, y le respondió con un gruñido.

_¿Está bien?-pregunto Zuko mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Appa.

_Si, se siente un poco sólo, eso es todo.

_¿Sólo?

_Está en epoca de apareamiento. -respondió tranquilo.

_Oh...

Zuko no se esperaba algo así, aunque fuera obvio que los bisontes, como cualquier otro animal, pasara por algo así en algún momento. Zuko se sintió algo culpable por saber que Appa no tendría con quien pasarlo por culpa de sus antepasados. Pero Aang no lo dejó pensar mucho en ello.

_Oye Zuko, ¿No tendrás manzanas? A Appa le encantan y sería bueno darle algunas.

Zuko asintió y entró al palacio para dirigirse a la cocina. Yanyu que había estado siempre cerca de ahí, por su lado, estaba debatiéndose entre hablar con el Avatar(que sin saberlo le había dado la oportunidad de hablarle a solas) o de ir tras su Señor e impedirle que fuera a la cocina, porqué, no, el Señor del Fuego no debía cargar con algo como ir a por manzanas a la cocina. Pero decidió mejor anteponer su deber en cuanto al respeto a su Señor.

_Joven Avatar.-llamó a Aang en un saludo cordial.

_¡Oh, hola Yanyu! No sabia que seguías ahí.-respondió Aang animado como siempre.

_Joven Avatar-repitio cordial otra vez.-Debo hablarle de algo importante con respecto al Señor del Fuego Zuko.

•●●•

Cuando Zuko y Aang regresaron a terminar su cena, el monje estaba inusualmente callado, para él, y Zuko podía afirmar que se veía desanimado. Una vez comiendo otra vez, Aang se alejó considerablemente de él, portando una posición más rígida diferente a la posición relajada que acostumbraba.

_¿Estás bien?-tuvó que preguntar, era muy extraño verlo así.

_Sí, por supuesto.

No obtuvo más respuesta. El resto de la cena no hubo mucha más conversación, y Zuko se notaba muy incómodo, normalmente era Aang quien iniciaba los temas de pláticas, y él contestaba, pero no al revez.

_Enserio Aang, estas muy callado. ¿Acaso pasó algo?-Zuko notó como Aang se revolvía incómodo en su lugar.

_Estoy bien, no debe preocuparse por mi.- respondió, produciendo en Zuko exactamente eso, que se preocupara y mucho más de lo que estaba antes. Nunca, en toda su vida Aang había sido tan formal, él no era así, nunca fue irrespetuoso con nadie, pero nunca lo escuchaba hablar tan formal. ¡Y muchísimo menos a él que eran tan cercanos!

Y en un segundo, se le prendió la vela; debió haber sido Yanyu quien convenció a Aang de tratarlo con ese respeto al Señor del Fuego que al él siempre le parece exagerada e innecesaria. Se sintió muy molesto, con Yanyu sí, obviamente, pero más con Aang por acceder a algo así.

_Con todo respeto, Señor del Fuego Zuko, pero me retiraré a mi cuarto para descansar.-Aang se paró y dio una reverencia de esas que había aprendido en esta Nación.

_Aang, por el amor a los dragones, no tienes que tratarme así.-Zuko algo alterado, se paró impidiendo que Aang saliera acercándose al nómada, que se puso algo nervioso.

_Pero creo que el Señor Yanyu tiene razón.-Aang no lo miró al comenzar a hablar. - Eres el Señor del Fuego, y sería mal visto que estés...

Pero la cercanía de Zuko no le dejaron terminar, lo había acorralado contra la puerta del comedor, colocando su antebrazo ensima de su cabeza, denotando que a pesar de que pasó el tiempo, Zuko seguía siendo mucho más alto que él, Aang solo pudo reaccionar respirando algo agitado.

_Aang, eres mi novio, ¿crees que al lado de eso me importa lo que piense Yanyu, o cualquiera? -dijo Zuko mientras inclinaba poco a poco el rostro hacia el contrario. -No me importa como creen que debe verse un Señor del Fuego perfecto, o como deben tratarme mis amigos. No me importa.

_Pero si le importa a tu pueblo, ¿Que pensaran cuando sepan que tu estás...?

_¿Acorralando al Avatar para que no escape?-se escuchaba el tono irónico de Zuko y Aang rió inevitablemente.

_Iba a decir viéndose tan amistoso.-Aang ya se veía más relajado, incluso había sujetado la mejilla de Zuko.

_No quiero serte indiferente, Aang.-le beso suavemente la flecha en su frente.- Tampoco quiero ser indiferente y frio con mis amigos aproposito, siendo que ya suelo serlo sin querer.- Aang soltó una risa ante el comentario y tomando a Zuko del cuello, lo hizo inclinarse para besarlo suavemente.- Además, no es que nos pongamos como estamos ahora frente a otras personas.

Aang sabía que Zuko tenía razón, no estaba mal que el Señor del Fuego sea amistoso, y talvez Yanyu, y demás personas deberían comenzar a aceptarlo. Así que Aang decidio hacer como Zuko y no darle importancia.

Viéndose ambos tan cariñosos y Aang sintiendo a Zuko tan cerca y caliente(sin ser irónico por su dominio del fuego), se dirigieron a los aposentos reales, donde Yanyu no sabía que el Avatar solía quedarse siempre que iba de visita.

•●●•

A la mañana siguiente, Yanyu se sentía muy orgulloso de sigo mismo por haber podido hablar con el Avatar Aang. Estaba seguro que este, lograría hacerle entender a su Señor todo lo que le había explicado. Es más, había hecho mención a que él, como Avatar, debía exigir un tipo de trato similar a todo lugar al que fuere. Sin duda, Yanyu se pensaba que había hecho lo mejor para la imagen de su señor, o sea, hizo algo magnífico para su Nación y sumando lo del Avatar, había ayudado a la imagen de La Paz del mundo. En caso, él se merecía un premio por sus logros.

Caminó tranquilo por el palacio hasta llegar al comedor donde seguramente su Señor del Fuego Zuko y el Avatar Aang desayunaban cordialmente. Pero al entrar no vio para nada lo que se esperó; Aang estaba extendiendo uno de sus palillos directamente a la boca de Zuko, el cuál no se veía para nada en desacuerdo con la situación.

_¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?-fue el grito de Yanyu lo que sacó a los dos jóvenes de sus... actos.

_Buenos días Yanyu.-Saludó Aang sonriente. Zuko no dijo nada por tener comida en la boca.

El consejero no entendía nada, ¿que no había sido claro?

_Mi Señor, usted y el Avatar deben entender la situación.-esta vez, no era amable o bien portado, estaba siendo severo, casi rozando lo inaudito.-Como Señor del Fuego, debe mantener una apariencia que es súper importante en su reino, si no la respeta como se debe, no lo respetarán a usted como gobernante. Y a usted también Joven Avatar.

Zuko, tranquilamente, espero a que su consejero terminara su regaño y se calmara. Cuando por fin lo hizo, habló.

_No tienes que volver a preocuparte de cosas así Yanyu.-el consejero pareció verse complacido por un segundo al creer que por fin le harían caso.- Porque serás relevado de tu puesto. Retírate por favor.

Yanyu estaba atónito. ¡Tantos años sirviendo como consejero real de Zuko y de su padre antes, ¿y lo trataban de esa forma al final!? ¡Sin haber tenido en consideración sus consejos sobre su imagen! ¡Estaba muy molesto! Pero no podría decir nada de lo que pensaba, (aunque no hacia falta ya que se le notaba en todo el rostro) así que se retiró de ahí con una muy exagerada inclinación.

_No tenías que llegar a ese extremo Zuko.-Aang lo regañó una vez solos.

_Estará bien, hace tiempo tenía que cambiar de consejero.-Sokka se había hecho presente al desayuno acompañada del resto del equipo Avatar.

_Es un vejestorio anticuado, mira qué mis padres eran estrictos, pero nunca me prohibieron que sea afectuosa con ellos o amable con nuestros sirvientes y guardias.-contó la chica ciega.

Ambos chicos se pararon a abrazar a sus amigos afectuosamente.

_Aang, perdón, Avatar Aang-Zuko se corrigió se hizo ver cordial sacando risillas a todo el mundo.-Te presento a mi nuevo consejo Real, no estará muy presente en el reino, y aún faltan otros integrantes, pero es el más eficiente.

Aang rió otra vez y disfrutaron el desayuno entre todos. 

Desde entonces lo que Zuko más disfrutaba era no tener problemas para mostrar afecto en publico, en especial a Aang, aunque claro, lo mejor se lo dejaban ellos en la intimidad.

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy muy segura de cómo maneje este One Shot pero me gusta :3  
> Aún no manejo mucho esta plataforma pero wattpad me da miedo últimamente asique voy a ir trayendo mis trabajos acá! Espero los disfruten UwU


End file.
